


I've been saving all my summers for you.

by Judithan



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angel!Ross, Ghoul Grumps, M/M, One Shot, werebear!Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5310086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judithan/pseuds/Judithan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross is afraid of hurting himself, Barry is afraid of hurting others. It takes time for the two of them to meet, to become friends, to become something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've been saving all my summers for you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda drabble because i cant find it in me to write anything longer than that

Ross is ten when he first figures out the words for ‘astral signature’, he’s not sure where he learned it, but it wasn’t from any real entity or object. It means so much to him, so instantly. He can see the stars inside of people when he looks at them with his true eye - looking inside of people and reading their signatures teaches him so much more about humans than anything else ever could.

Barry is eight when he first experiences his first full transformation. The full moon quickly becomes a beloved temptress and a vile enemy. Never again can he bask in the moonlight without feeling a sense of betrayal. Claws and sharp fangs emerge every 28 odd days, his body morphing into a hideous, monstrous sight. At first he was afraid of what his mother would say, but that was just the mark of the family - the curse they must endure.

Ross is twelve when he learns the wonder that is mind sharing. Fusing with another person, their signatures becoming one, if only for the briefest of instances. He first experiments on his pet cat, a young kitten with eager green eyes. In the feline’s mind he can feel the primal instincts, the primitive urges, and the overwhelming laziness and sleepiness that makes up for the majority of the cats time. It’s interesting, but he quickly closes it off. Staying like that just agitates him and the creature. Angels shouldn’t mind share with anything other than humans. The idea of mind sharing with another angel scares and excites him. He dismisses the thought and never brings it up ever again.

Barry is fourteen when he first loses control, attacking someone with a partially transmuted arm. He forgot what day it was. He lost track of the moon. He let it get away from him. It was a girl he was friends with, they were out a bit late. Even with him going berserk, she managed to avoid any serious injury - just a scraped knee from falling over. When he regained his senses he just sat there, sobbing, apologizing forever to her. She didn’t hold it against him, after all, he couldn’t even look at her without being put in danger.

Ross is eighteen when he gains his true form, skin turning hard as steel, white as snow, his eyes splitting, rather than melding, forming a third eye. Wings sprout from his mid-back, a second pair of arms growing out with them. It hurts. It hurts so fucking much. He screams in agony, howling into the new moon. Even his sister dares not approach - she knows that it will pass, and that eventually she will share the same fate. Once the moon passes, he returns back to normal, two eyes, two arms, two wings, with skin only a sickly peach.

Barry is twenty-two when he meets the resident angel for the first time. He’s almost afraid. Almost. But he can see what the others can’t - the hidden soft side under the sadistic exterior. He can see the physical wear the older male has dragging behind him. Barry makes no effort in hiding his feelings; he wants to get close to the angel. He wants to be friends.

Ross is twenty-four when he meets the resident werebear. Something inside of him feels genuine fear for the first time, something primal and urgent. As though theres a timer counting down to something and he just needs to make nice with this man. Even with that being the case, he tries to play it cool. Everything must be and is going according to plan. He will settle for nothing less.

Barry is twenty-three when he makes his move on the angel. It’s just a little arm around the shoulder gesture after a long recording session. He stiffens up a bit, unsure of how Ross will respond - he’s never been great at judging others, but the angel is in another universe when it comes to hiding his true feelings. For once, he’s simple and easy; he leans into Barry’s embrace, setting a tired head to rest on the bear’s chest. “You’re purring.” Ross whispers. “Shut up.”

Ross is twenty-five when he makes his first move; something extravagant. He wants to show Barry what his world is like. On the first new moon they’re both in town, he decides to reveal his true form. It hurts. It always hurts. Sprouting limbs isn’t exactly easy, and Barry can hardly keep himself from crying, just watching Ross contort in pain. He’s fine, though. He’s always fine. After a while of silence, Ross opens his third eye to Barry and begins the spell for mind sharing. It’s only when Barry exclaims that Ross knows it worked. There’s a rambling that erupts from the bear, his signature turning from a calm solar system to a spiraling vortex of comets. Ross explains. The vortex lulls. They hold hands for a moment, staring intently into each other’s hearts, into their true emotions. Arin interrupts the moment by calling, something neither of them can ignore. Barry holds onto that feeling for as long as he can.

Barry is twenty-three when he first kisses Ross. It’s in a moment of hazy drunkness, but they both mean every second of it.

Ross is twenty-six when he first sees Barry’s entire transformation. He had been hiding it for so long, but since living together, there aren’t many secrets that they can keep. At first, he’s somewhat worried, possibly even afraid. It doesn’t matter, though, they both know that Ross is still infinitely stronger than him even when he’s only in his angelic form. He holds the bear tight, never letting him totally lose control.

Barry is twenty-five when he decides to spend the rest of his life making this sweet, sadistic angel happy.


End file.
